dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * The Orchid Antagonists: * Monk, kidnap gang boss ** kidnap gang pilot ** kidnap gang gunner Other Characters: * Mr. Glower Locations: * * Airport Items: * Vehicles: * The Clock's red biplane | StoryTitle2 = Big Top | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler2_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker2_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler3_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker3_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn | StoryTitle4 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler4_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker4_1 = Ham Fisher | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka | StoryTitle5 = Ned Brant | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler5_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker5_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle6 = Jane Arden | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer6_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler6_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker6_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden | StoryTitle7 = Lena Pry | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler7_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker7_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Lena Pry | StoryTitle8 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler8_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker8_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle9 = The Bungle Family | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle10 = Slim and Tubby | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer10_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler10_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker10_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle11 = Toddy | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = George Marcoux | Penciler11_1 = George Marcoux | Inker11_1 = George Marcoux | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Toddy | StoryTitle12 = Off the Record | Synopsis12 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer12_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler12_1 = Ed Reed | Inker12_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing12 = | StoryTitle13 = Jim Swift | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = Ed Cronin | Penciler13_1 = Ed Cronin | Inker13_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Jim Swift | StoryTitle14 = Hawks of the Seas | Synopsis14 = Reprints from the British comic Wags | Writer14_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler14_1 = Will Eisner | Inker14_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Clock Strikes!: ** This is the first appearance of The Clock at Quality Comics; the character had previously been appearing in comics published by Comics Magazine/ . Quality apparently bought the character from Centaur. It is unclear if the Clock's earlier adventures are supposed to be in continuity, or if this is a reboot. ** The Clock and the Orchid have already met prior to this issue's story. She apparently knows his mailing address, and therefore his real identity. He knows nearly nothing about her. The reader knows nearly nothing about him; his name and home city are not revealed in this story. | Trivia = * The Clock's secret identity as Brian O'Brien had not been revealed in any of the character's nine appearances (published in four different anthology comic books: Comics Magazine, Detective Picture Stories, Funny Pages, and Funny Picture Stories) at . | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Clock Strikes! online. * Read Feature Funnies #3 online. }}